1. THE FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to garden implements utilized as hoes and more particularly to that class having adjustable balancing weights therein.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art abounds with hoes of various constructions supported on the end of longitudinal shafts. U.S. Pat. No. 671,381, issued on Apr. 2, 1901 to W. R. Jenkins, teaches a hoe employing a metal blade fabricated from sheet stock adapted to be fastened to a circular handle of uniform cross-section. U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,228 issued on July 7, 1925 to D. W. Bartran discloses a plate-like hoe element fastened to a section of a metallic hollow right angle cylinder and gusseted to the plate utilizing a ramped gusset element therefor. A circular handle is inserted and secured to the cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 1,549,042 issued on Aug. 11, 1925 to S. Masters shows a metallic hoe element fastened to a circular uniform cross-section wooden handle utilizing a metallic joining sleeve therefore. All of the aforementioned patents suffer the common deficiency that the inertial characteristics of the hoe so constructed is fixed dependent upon the weight of the blade element and the length of the handle extending outwardly from the user's hands and the shape of the blade element disposed to one side of the axis of the handle.